


A Little Something Extra

by Moonykins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chubby Remus, M/M, MWPP, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/pseuds/Moonykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus struggles with his weight while Sirius watches with hungry eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He had no idea when it had all started. If he thought about it enough he could probably pinpoint the exact moment when he lost control and simply allowed his body to take over his actions. But Remus Lupin really didn’t want to dwell on it.

The fact was that he had been putting on quite a bit of weight lately. It seemed as if his appetite had increased two fold during the past couple of months. He was eating twice as much as he usually did, and his metabolism was doing nothing to aid him. Instead, his metabolism appeared to be taking a backseat and allowing the fat in Remus’s body to build up slowly over the weeks. He was constantly hungry, especially before and after the full moon.

Usually Remus ate a lot because of his lycanthropy--but the disease helped his metabolism to become quite strong which kept him from ever gaining a pound. He wasn’t sure why he was packing on pounds, but he wasn’t happy about it at all. He made sure to wear baggy clothing as much as he could, he never changed in front of the other marauders, and he tried his very best to limit his food intake. Remus had taken to weighing himself whenever he got up the nerve. The numbers of the scale just kept crawling as the days dragged on.

Probably the worst part about this whole situation was the fact that Remus had to keep his distance from Sirius, or else risk losing the most precious thing in the world to him. If Sirius (who was beautifully toned and handsome) ever found out that his boyfriend had become fat, he would dump him, thus breaking Remus Lupin for the rest of his life. Sirius and the marauders were all Remus had. So, Remus did his best to hide it the best he could.

He had become a master at charming his clothes to stretch, accommodating his growing girth. But spells and charms could only hold so much. Remus’s pants were quickly becoming too tight to hold him, and the button pressed painfully into his little pot belly whenever he sat down. This was particularly uncomfortable during classes, which was most likely why his grades were slipping as well.

Remus found that it all became too much for him around Christmas time, when his pants refused to button even with all of the spells he had cast on them. He lay flat on his back, gripping the sides of the pants, trying to pull them closer together, but it was just no use. His belly got in the way. That was the day Remus decided that something had to be done. He would have to use more self control, he told himself. No more sweets, no more second helpings, no more desserts, and especially no more chocolate.

Chocolate.

Remus’s eyes fell on the Christmas present he had received from Sirius days prior. He had yet to touch it, since he knew exactly what lay under that pretty wrapping paper. He could smell it, and it drove him mad every night. Remus would lay awake in bed and dream of tearing through that paper to get to the wonderful treats inside. Sirius was evil, giving him chocolate. But then again, Sirius probably hadn’t noticed anything different about his boyfriend other than that Remus had been completely dismissive about sex lately.

Shakily, Remus reached out his hand for the basket of wrapped chocolates. His mind was screaming at him, telling him that he had already grown far too fat. If he ate this, he may just pop. But it smelled so heavenly! His werewolf senses enhanced everything for him, making it so much easier to smell what was hidden under that seemingly innocent wrapping. He could smell truffles, candy bars, chocolate frogs, and just about every other chocolate treat he loved. Sirius knew all his favorites.

His hand grasped the basket’s handle and before he knew it the basket was sitting beside him on the bed. He practically clawed the wrapping away and opened a box of truffles. No one was around, so he would be safe. James and Peter had detention, and Sirius was at Quidditch practice. He could pig out just this once, and then after this he would start his diet. That was his promise to himself.

The first truffle was popped into his mouth, and instantly his taste buds were at full attention. Remus bit into the treat and chocolate flowed out from inside of hard shell, pouring over his tongue and sending shivers down his spine. He closed his eyes and let out a soft gasp. These were the best tasting truffles he had ever had!

Eyes snapping back open, Remus decided he needed to have more. The second he had finished the first truffle, another was added to his mouth, and another after that, followed by several more. Before he knew it, Remus was shoveling truffles into his mouth by the handful, barely swallowing before adding more. Chocolate dripped from the corners of his mouth which he licked away before popping more sweets into his mouth.

The box was empty only two minutes later. He should stop now. Save some for another time. Remus chewed on his lip and glanced at the basket of sweets. Those caramels were calling his name.

“Well, maybe just a few more won’t hurt,” he convinced himself, bringing the box of caramels into his lap. It sat quite nicely on his little, rounded belly--Remus didn’t even notice. He tore into these just as quickly as he did the truffles, and soon they joined the other sweets in his belly. “Mmm…”

His stomach was feeling a little tight now, but he still had plenty of room. Perhaps it would be best to finish off these chocolates now. Then they wouldn’t be a temptation to him any longer. Yes, and then he could put this entire thing behind him. And so, with that in mind, Remus set to work eating the chocolate frogs, the candy bars, the fudge, and everything else that the basket contained.

Candy wrappers surrounded him as he lay on his back on his bed, one hand splayed across his bloated belly. It ached. Oh, how it ached. But it felt so good. The chocolate had tasted so wonderful! Remus could have sworn that they tasted like Sirius’s lips. Maybe he had bewitched them to taste like him? Remus wasn’t even sure if that was possible, but right now he was too drunk on food to care. A lazy smile crossed his lips as he closed his eyes and prepared to take a nap.

His consciousness had almost slipped away when he heard footsteps outside of the door. Heart pounding, Remus’s eyes snapped open and he gazed over just in time to see the door knob turn. But, weren’t James and Peter supposed to be serving an all night detention? It was far too early for them to be done. And Remus could still hear the cries of a Quidditch practice from the grounds.

“Moony,” came the sound of Sirius’s voice from across the room. “Those slimy Slytherins took over the field again! Can you believe it?”

Remus made a mad dive for his wand and quickly magicked all of the candy wrappers into the waste bin on the other side of the room, cleaning up the evidence. “O-Oh! That’s why you’re back so early.” He could feel his voice shaking as his eyes landed on his body. His pants! They were still unbuttoned. He grabbed them and tried in vain to force the two sides together, but no matter how hard he tried they just couldn’t come close enough to close. He was panicking now. He would be caught for sure! There was no way out of this. Sirius would find him laying on his bed, looking as fat as a beached whale. He would take one look at him and vomit in disgust. What would Remus do then? Jumping off the Astronomy Tower was beginning to sound like a very pleasant way to go.

“Hey. Don’t I get a kiss or anything? I haven‘t seen you all afternoon!” When Remus didn’t make a move to get up, Sirius spoke again. “Alright, alright. I’ll come to you then.”

Remus heard Sirius approaching and shut his eyes. He didn’t want to see the look of utter disgust on his boyfriend’s face when he saw him. It would be too much. It was already killing him that Sirius had gone completely quiet.

“Moony?…”

Every cell in his body was telling him to run, but his body just wouldn’t respond.

“Remus?…Remus, why won’t you look at me?”

Probably too fat to run anymore.

“What’s wrong?”

He was betting he could run if there was some tasty chocolate at his destination though. Fat kids always ran for chocolate.

“Remus!”

His head jerked up, eyes snapping open at the sound of Sirius yelling his name. Sirius had sat down before him on the bed and was lurking over him, staring with concerned eyes. Remus froze as he took a sharp intake of breath.

“This is why you’ve been ignoring me, isn’t it?” Sirius asked. He almost sounded hurt, as if he had been the one caught with his big, fat, belly hanging out of his pants after he had just pigged out on chocolate for the past hour.

“Yes,” Remus answered truthfully, hanging his head. Sadly, he realized after he had done this that it only gave him a better look at the round mound of flesh that was his stomach. Merlin, he had gotten so fat.

“How have you been hiding it?”

“Clothing resizing charms,” Remus replied. He wondered why he was suddenly telling Sirius all of the secrets he had been keeping from him for months. Perhaps because he knew this was it. This was the end of his dream. After this he would be forced to wake up and go on living alone. His time with the marauders had been nothing but a dream after all.

Just when he thought it couldn’t possibly get any worse, Sirius took it a step further. He reached out and lay a hand on Remus’s stomach. Shocked beyond belief, Remus looked up to find Sirius staring curiously at the flesh underneath his hand. He gave it an experimental pinch, earning a squeak from Remus, who blushed furiously and tried to wriggle his way away. Sadly, he was still full of chocolate and feeling much too lethargic to go very far, and so Sirius got to continue his exploration.

“You didn’t have to hide anything from me, Moony,” Sirius began. His fingers stroked Remus’s soft skin, tracing one of the stretch marks by his belly button. A smile formed on his lips as his finger dipped into Remus’s navel and fished around, noticing how deep it had become. “In fact, I would have liked to have seen this grow.”

Liked it? Sirius liked it? Was he mad?

“Are you mad?” Remus blurted out. “I’m fat, Sirius. If you hadn’t noticed--that’s fat you’re touching. I’ve been pigging out for the past five months and this is the result.”

“I’m not mad,” Sirius replied, never looking up from Remus’s stomach. His other hand had joined the first and together they were busy roaming over every inch of new poundage Remus had acquired. He had to feel everything, map it all out. “And you aren’t fat. I’d say you’re chubby at the most, a little overweight.”

“A little?”

Sirius laughed a bit, finally looking up and meeting Remus’s eyes. “Alright, maybe a bit more than a little. But you were always skinny, Moony. Besides, you’ve been growing lately.”

“Yes, I’ve realized.”

“No, no. I mean height wise. You’re taller since we first started this year.”

Taller? He was? His eyes widened in realization. “That’s why I’ve been so hungry…” he murmured, piecing it all together. He was going through a major growth spurt, something most sixteen year old boys went through. That, combined with the fact that he was also growing to become an adult werewolf paired up nicely to explain why he had been eating so ravenously lately. “But, I still think I’ve overdone it.”

Sirius chuckled and sat up straighter. He prodded the button on Remus’s pants, hanging uselessly at his side since they were being forced open by the fat of his belly. “Your pants don’t even button anymore. Moony, that’s so cute.”

Before Remus had the chance to contemplate this, Sirius’s lips were on his and they were kissing passionately. Sirius’s hands never left his stomach. He gave another pinch, harder this time, causing Remus to break the kiss in order to gasp and whine softly.

“Oh, I could so get used to this,” Sirius laughed, grinning devilishly.

“Y-You’re crazy.” Remus panted, watching as Sirius grabbed a handful of his stomach and shook it. To his horror, his fat began to jiggle. It quivered like a mound of jello for a few moments before stilling again. “How could you possibly still find me attractive like this?”

Sirius’s expression turned very serious as he kissed Remus softly and slowly once more. “Because I love you, Moony. I’d find you attractive no matter what you looked like. I don’t love you because of how you look, that’s just a bonus.”

“A bonus?” Remus repeated, feeling a bit of his worry wash away. However, Sirius was still poking and prodding his belly, which was making him feel rather uncomfortable. It seemed that Sirius was trying to see just how far his finger could sink into the fatty layers. It came as no surprise to either of them that Remus’s stomach nearly ate it.

“Right now it’s a big bonus,” Sirius explained, patting Remus’s belly and making a little slapping noise. He found he liked that quite a bit, and so he did it again. “There’s more of you to love this way. Besides, you could have stood to gain a few pounds. I bet you’ll lose it by the end of the year. A few more full moons should take this right off, my fat little werewolf.”

Sirius was right. The full moon always did cause him to lose weight and become unhealthy, but perhaps now he would be stronger and healthier.

“I’m still going on a diet,” Remus replied sternly, fixing Sirius with a determined look. “And don’t call me that.”

“Aww…” Sirius pouted, resting his head on Remus’s belly. “But you’re so soft and comfortable this way. You make a wonderful pillow, Moony.”

Laughing softly, Remus gave Sirius a playful bop on the head. “I’m dieting and you can’t stop me.”

Groaning, Sirius pressed his face into Remus’s stomach, hiding in his new pillow. “Fine,” came his muffled reply. “You always ruin all my fun.”

Remus ran his hands through Sirius’s hair and smiled. This did feel nice, laying here like this. For once, Sirius wasn’t crushing him. He couldn’t feel Sirius’s muscles rubbing against his bony body, and it felt so much more comfortable. “Well, maybe I’ll keep a little bit of it for you.”

Like a dog who was offered a bone, Sirius popped right up, smile lighting up the room. “Great!” he barked happily. Had he been in his animagus form, Padfoot’s tail would have been going at full speed. “Cause I think I found a new play thing.”

With that, Sirius went right back to caressing and pinching at Remus’s belly, and from then on Remus found that it didn’t bother him--in fact, it had openly become a kink of his to have his stomach played with in such a manner. He would have to remember to thank Sirius for those Christmas chocolates in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius had been right. By the end of term, with the aid of a couple of full moons, Remus had managed to get back down to his original weight. He was so relieved that he no longer needed to charm his pants to fit--in fact they were slipping down his slim hips by the time he was done worrying his head off studying for exams. Sirius had helped him, just like he said he would. Padfoot took Moony running around the grounds, playing tag once a month, and the other twenty seven days were spent jogging around the castle in their spare time.

Remus had also found that sex was a wonderful form of exercise. At first they had started having so much sex because Sirius couldn’t resist the extra padding to Remus’s lithe form--but eventually it became part of their exercise routine. Remus demanded they have sex at least once a day and Sirius was all too happy to oblige, though he did seem a little upset once Remus was back to his original weight. When Remus asked him about it Sirius merely shrugged his shoulders and gave Remus that grin that could fix every problem in the world, telling him he loved him no matter how much he weighed.

And so that was how the end of their sixth year had gone by. The Marauders had parted ways, Sirius and Remus sneaking in several good, long, lingering kisses before heading off to their respective homes. For a while, Remus didn’t hear much from his friends besides the love letters he would receive from Sirius every few days (they were never informative, and always more than a little dirty). Then, one day, Peter’s brown barn owl pecked at Remus’s window, demanding to be let inside. This startled Remus, who had been replying to Sirius’s letter, causing him to knock over his ink well which spilled all over the floor and onto his pants. Sighing, Remus cast a quick cleansing charm and rushed to open the window.

“You have terrible timing.” he told the bird as it held out its leg and presented Remus with a letter. Blowing his light brown fringe from his face, Remus unfastened the letter and opened it up, reading it over once.

_Moony,_

_I don’t know if you remembered or not, but it’s my birthday on Saturday. My parents said that I can invite a friend to spend the rest of vacation over here. James and Sirius are going to be in France until term starts, so I couldn’t exactly invite them, but I figured you might want to come. I checked the lunar calendar over and we don’t have another full until after we go back._

_What do you say? Send a reply back as soon as you can with Oscar. Hope your summer is going well._

_-Wormtail_

“Of course I remembered his birthday,” Remus thought to himself. He always remembered everyone’s birthdays, but that didn’t mean he had enough money to buy them anything. He usually just sent Peter a card along with some chocolate, but this year was different. This year he had been invited to spend the remaining three weeks of summer holiday at Peter’s. Remus had been there before, but never for such a long period of time.

“It’s better than sitting around here for the next three weeks.” Plus, Wormtail was lonely. James and Sirius couldn’t go and goof off with him since they were leaving for France in a few days. Remus might as well ask his parents if he could take Peter up on his offer.

He asked them over dinner that night, and they had simply smiled and told him to go and have fun. It wasn’t very often that a werewolf was invited to a birthday party. Remus said thanks and rushed back to his room to scribble a reply to Peter, sending Oscar back home with it. In three days he would be off to Wormtail’s to spend the remainder of the summer.

\- - -

Peter’s family was very middle class. They didn’t have a ton of money like James’s, but they weren’t poor like Remus was. Still, the entire house was decorated from head to toe for the occasion. Peter was turning seventeen this year, so it was a big deal.

Remus arrived right on time, dragging his school trunk with him. He was greeted by Peter’s parents, being swept up into Mrs. Pettigrew’s arms.

“Remus! It’s so good to see you! Have you gotten thinner? You’re nothing but skin and bones!”

Turning red, Remus rubbed the back of his head and stared down at the floor. “I-I suppose I have.”

“He’s been worried sick over exams,” Peter supplied, walking over to the snack table and making himself a dish. “Skipped meals and everything.”

Mrs. Pettigrew made a ‘tsk’ sound. “That simply won’t do. But don’t worry, you’ll be well fed here! Go ahead, help yourself to some snacks. We’ll have dinner and cake later on once all of the guests arrive.”

Remus’s eyes wandered over to the enormous spread on the table beside the wall. It was stacked high with just about every kind of finger food imaginable. Peter was going through all of them, taking handfuls of everything and balancing them on his plate which was nearly overflowing already. When he reached the sandwiches he was forced to grab a second dish.

Remus knew he shouldn’t. He was trying to keep thin. He had just lost all of that weight. But he didn’t want to be rude, and Mrs. Pettigrew’s food did look delicious. He could stand to snack every now and then--he was even thinner than he had been at the beginning of sixth year. Nothing but skin and bones, just as Peter’s mum had said.

Steeling himself and nodding, Remus smiled at Mrs. Pettigrew. “Thanks. I will.” With that, he headed to the table to pick up a few things.

A few things quickly turned into many. The food was absolutely delicious, and Remus found himself going back for seconds and thirds of the foods he liked. He lingered close to the snack table, Peter doing the same, as they made small talk with the rest of the Pettigrew family. Peter’s cousins, uncles, and aunts had arrived by then, and the house was bustling with noise. Remus had never been a very social person, preferring to stick to the sidelines and chat with a few select people, but since he was with Peter he wound up being introduced to everyone. He quickly took note that everyone in Peter’s family was overweight. Were all of their parties like this? Did they always have this much food? It was no wonder Peter was the chubbiest amongst the Marauders--he didn’t stand a chance with a family like this.

By the time dinner rolled around, Remus was feeling more than a little full. But still, he couldn’t turn down the Pettigrew’s hospitality. He tried a little bit of everything, finding that all of this food was delicious as well. His stomach was straining against his pants when an enormous chocolate cake was being levitated out of the kitchen. Remus’s eyes nearly fell out of his skull. The cake resembled a round table, every inch covered in chocolate, sprinkles, and golden icing on top that read “Happy Birthday Peter.” The family was expected to eat this? To finish this?

Peter laughed happily as everyone began to sing to him, including the candle on the top of the cake. Once the song ended it extinguished itself and then pieces were being dealt out. Remus received a rather hefty piece, the weight of it nearly bending his plate in half. Chocolate icing oozed out of the middle of it, and despite being so full Remus felt his mouth watering.

“Go ahead, Moony.” Peter urged, his mouth already covered in chocolate icing. “Mum makes the best cakes!”

“Makes?” Remus almost did a double take as he looked from his piece of cake to Peter. “Did you say your mum made this?”

Peter merely nodded, busy shoveling cake into his mouth. He had already inhaled nearly half of his piece. Oh Merlin, Remus was in trouble, wasn’t he? He was going to be with Wormtail for three whole weeks, and this was only the first day. How was he going to survive eating like this and keep from gaining weight?

The simple answer was that he wasn’t.

\- - -

Remus shifted uncomfortably in his seat on the Hogwarts Express. The button of his pants was biting painfully into his belly and his shirt just didn’t want to stay in place. It kept slipping up, revealing the stomach that had grown during the time Remus had spent with Peter. He had tried explaining to Peter’s folks that he was on a diet, but they wouldn’t hear any of it. Peter was a healthy boy in their eyes and Remus was malnourished. Mrs. Pettigrew had made it her mission to fatten him up over the summer, and Remus could safely say that she succeeded.

His stomach pushed out in front of him, nearly sitting on his thighs. It was larger than it had been after Christmas last term! It had rounded out into a little pot belly once again, stretching his scars against his pale stomach. His belly button had turned into a deep crevice, staring up mockingly at Remus as he slouched on the train. His pants had to be buttoned below his stomach, since they wouldn’t rightly fit the proper way--the button would have burst. Instead, his belly sat on the lip of his pants, begging to be set free.

Worst of all had to be the way Remus felt. It was almost as if his arse was following him lately. He could swear he was practically waddling with his new weight, but perhaps that was simply because he wasn’t used to it yet. Still, he couldn’t deny that he had grown fat. His stomach jiggled at the slightest touch.

“It’s not that bad!” Peter squeaked from his seat across from Remus. 

Remus shot him a glare. How was it that Remus had gained all of the weight when Peter was eating much more than he was? The blonde-haired Marauder hadn’t gained a pound. “It is, Peter. I’ve blown up like a balloon.”

“But you haven’t had a full moon yet.” Peter insisted, leaning forward. “I bet the transformations will help. Oh, Remus, I’m so sorry! I just wanted you to come and spend time with me for my birthday, I didn’t think this would happen.”

Remus just waved him off, not in the mood for one of Peter’s apologetic rants. He had been saying how sorry he was for days now, more so when they were walking through King’s Cross and the eyes of the other students fell on Remus’s new figure. He couldn’t hide it very well in his Muggle clothes. It might have been better for him to have changed before they arrived at the station.

Suddenly, the door to their compartment opened and James stood in the entrance, all smiles and laughter. “Oi, mates! We’ve arrived!” He stepped inside and dropped down beside Wormtail, embracing him in a brotherly hug before looking over to Remus and stopping short. His glasses slid down his nose almost comically.

Swallowing hard, Remus tried not to look at James as Sirius entered, closing the door behind him. He hadn’t had the chance to tell Sirius about the weight he had gained, and now it would be evident with just one look at him. His heart pounded in his well padded chest. Sirius couldn’t hate him for this, could he? It was a shame that he had gained back every pound he had lost and then some after Sirius had worked so hard with him to get him back in shape. But Sirius had said he loved him no matter how much he weighed, hadn’t he?

Before Remus could finish his thoughts, Sirius was sitting beside him, grey eyes looking very confused. He took in Remus’s appearance, drinking him in from head to toe and paying particular attention to his belly. Then, in a flash of movement, Sirius was attached to Remus’s middle, his face pressed into it and arms wrapped around it. “I’ve got my Moony pillow back!”

Remus heaved a great sigh, making no attempt to dislodge Sirius from his current position. “I suppose I should have expected that.”

“What happened, Moony?” James asked from across the room. “I thought you were on a diet. You were thin as a rail last time I saw you.”

Leave it to James to state the obvious. Remus supposed he was just curious, and concerned. After all, Remus had been quite adamant about losing weight during the end of term. All of the Marauders knew how determined he was to drop the weight he had gained over Christmas, and they all helped out as much as they could (all except for Peter, who would have just made things worse). James had been the one to help teach Remus how to work out, showing him what he did in order to stay in shape for Quidditch. The bespectacled Marauder had suggested playing a few matches, but Remus politely declined--he had been frightened of flying ever since their first lesson in first year.

“He stayed at my place…” Peter answered, sinking lower into his seat. “It’s all my fault. I asked him to spend the last three weeks at mine, and my mother kept shoving food in front of him. Said he was too skinny.”

“Remind me to thank your mum, Wormtail,” Sirius laughed, grabbing a fistful of Remus’s love handles and pinching them lovingly. The werewolf squeaked and batted Sirius’s grabbing hands away, but it was no use. “It’s all thanks to her that I have my cuddly little werewolf back!”

James cleared his throat, earning Remus’s attention, though Sirius continued to poke and prod at his boyfriend’s side. “We’ll just have to start working out again. It’s no big deal. You’ll lose this in a few months with the full moons anyway.”

Hearing those words coming from someone as confident as James seemed to soothe Remus some. He smiled over at his friend and released a sigh he hadn’t been aware he was holding in. “Thanks, Prongs.”

“Now,” James got to his feet and headed for the door to their compartment. “Who wants some snacks? I’m starving!”

Remus’s heart immediately plummeted into his stomach. There goes all of his respect for James. He was going to eat chocolate frogs, licorice wands, and cakes while Remus sat across from him and drooled? He knew he shouldn’t be feeling this way. Just because he was on a diet didn’t mean that his friends should have to suffer as well. Still, Remus couldn’t suppress the rumble of hunger his stomach let out, flushing bright red when several eyes turned his way. “I-I’m good.”

“I’ll go with you,” Peter squeaked. He scrambled to his feet, avoiding Remus’s eyes. It seemed he would do anything to get away from the problem he felt he had caused.

“Buy as many chocolate frogs as you can, Prongs!” Sirius called as James and Peter left, the door clicking closed behind them. The black haired Marauder then pushed himself upright, eyes softening. “Alone at last.”

Sirius’s breath ghosted over his lips, and Remus felt himself smiling. Merlin, had he missed him. “Yeah.” he breathed, leaning forward and connecting with Sirius’s lips in a soft kiss. Remus’s eyes slid closed as Sirius deepened their kiss, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue out to enter Remus’s own. Remus greeted it with his own tongue, allowing the appendages to slide together in greeting. It had been so long since they had last done this that little jolts of electricity ran up both their spines from the contact. Sirius took Remus into his arms as the kiss broke, pulling back to look into his amber eyes.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Remus replied, smiling and leaning heavily against his boyfriend. He knew that tonight would be spectacular, as they had to celebrate coming back together after such a long time apart. As Remus thought on this, he felt Sirius’s hands pawing at his stomach. “Pads…”

“You’re adorable, my pudgy little Moonycakes.” Sirius smiled, nipping at Remus’s neck in an attempt to calm him. Remus blushed furiously and tried to wriggle away, but Sirius had him around the middle and wasn’t letting go.

“D-Don’t call me that.”

“What? Moonycakes?”

“No. Well, that too.”

“Pudgy?”

Sirius took a handful of Remus’s stomach, which had escaped the confines of his shirt during their struggle, and gave it a squeeze, making Remus laugh and squirm even harder. “Yes! That!” Remus squawked. “Don’t call me that.”

“How about chubby?”

“No.”

“Squishy?”

“No!”

“Can I call you my butterball?”

“Sirius!” Remus glared playfully at the other boy. He really didn’t mind the teasing too much, or the nicknames. They were all true, after all. Remus had never been one to live with denial. He would much rather face the truth head on, like when he had discovered he was into other boys. “Drop it.”

The raven haired boy gave a very canine-like grin, teeth glistening in the light from the window beside them. “I will if you have a chocolate frog or two for me.” Sirius’s index finger traced circles in Remus’s front, dipping lightly into his exposed navel.

Remus quickly pulled his shirt back down, holding it there when he was sure it would only slide back up. “You only want to fatten me up more! Pads, you’re terrible!”

Sirius seemed to consider this for a moment before putting on his best sad puppy face. “Aww, Moony. You know I can’t help it! You’re just so sexy like this! You’ve got so much more to grab, and you’re so much tighter when I push into you. The whole bed moves now when we do it and there’s more friction. It’s amazing.”

Face ablaze, Remus turned away from Sirius in favor of looking out the window at the passing scenery. He didn’t want to discuss this--not here, not right now. There was a part of him that was accepting of his new weight; after all, it didn’t matter what a person looked like on the outside, it was the inside that truly mattered. Remus had never been one to judge people as they had done to him his entire life, he was no hypocrite. This weight wasn’t completely a bad thing. At least he never felt frozen at night anymore, and he healed much faster after his transformations. The others had said that the excess weight made the wolf much lazier and Padfoot had to practically drag him to his feet to get him to play. All Moony wanted to do on a full moon was lay around and bask in the moonlight, rounded belly to the air. James found this to be quite hysterical, and Remus had been thoroughly embarrassed when he had found out.

Being a gay werewolf was bad enough. But adding the word “fat” to that description just damned Remus to eternal embarrassment right on the spot. Maybe he wasn’t exactly fat yet, but if he couldn’t get a grip on things he would be there in a few weeks tops. He swallowed hard, thinking about the Sorting Feast that was coming up in a couple of hours, and the sweets that were due to arrive in several minutes. He had to get a handle on himself quickly.

Sirius seemed to sense his boyfriend’s distress and leaned his head against Remus’s shoulder, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck. “I’ll love you no matter what, Remus. And if you really want, I’ll help you lose every pound. We’ll have our scrawny Moony back in no time, don’t worry.”

Smiling softly, Remus turned his head and kissed Sirius on the forehead. “Thanks, Pads.”

James and Peter returned a few minutes later, their arms laden with every kind of sweet imaginable. James tossed a bundle of chocolate frogs to Sirius, who caught them and barked his thanks, grinning from ear to ear. Remus just eyed the chocolate suspiciously, trying to suppress the hungry growls emitting from his stomach. He was so starved, despite the large breakfast he had eaten at Peter’s before they left.

“Want one, Moony?” Sirius asked, holding a frog under Remus’s nose.

He tried to fight it, he really did. Remus shut his eyes and told himself that he didn’t need to eat that frog. There would be food up at the castle, and he didn’t need to spoil his appetite (who the hell was he kidding?). His resolve crumbled the moment his superior sense of smell sniffed out the frog in the box so close to him. Almost violently, he snatched the box out of Sirius’s hands, tore it open, and bit into the large chocolate frog inside. The familiar flavor exploded over his taste buds, sending shivers of pleasure up and down his spine, and before Remus knew it, he was opening another. The others watched as he devoured nearly all of the chocolate in the compartment, barely stopping to take a breath. He was absolutely ravenous, but then again that was to be expected with the full moon lingering so close by. He had three days.

\- - -

Even with nearly a dozen chocolate frogs in his belly, Remus still found himself starving as he sat at the Gryffindor table, trying to endure a rather torturous sorting session. He wasn’t even paying attention to what was going on anymore. Instead, his eyes were locked on the empty plates in front of him and he kept wondering when the food would magically appear on them so that he could tuck in. He hadn’t even realized that Sirius had placed a hand on his thigh until the animagus leaned in and whispered into his ear.

“Hey. You alright? You look like you’re about ready to eat the table.”

Blinking until his thoughts cleared, Remus looked sidelong at Sirius and gave a nod. “I’m fine.”

The black haired boy raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to comment further when suddenly Dumbledore announced that the feast was to begin now. In an instant all of the dishes were full of the most delicious food known to mankind and the whole of the Great Hall smelled heavenly. Even the body odor from the Slytherin table stood no match against the heavenly smells of the House Elves’s cooking. It was only natural then that Remus stood no chance either.

The werewolf leaned forward, ignoring the way his stomach pressed against the table as he reached for various foods around him, filling his plate to his heart’s content. Somewhere along the line, he had decided that his diet would start after the feast, since this food simply could not be ignored. The others didn’t seem to be protesting, since they too were busy making their way through dinner.

Remus took a large bite out of the chicken leg on his plate, eating it in true werewolf fashion. In a matter of a few minutes he had devoured it completely, stripping it to the bone. Tossing that aside, he dug into some potatoes, corn, carrots, biscuits, and everything else that was in arms reach. Sirius had finished long before Remus had and was sitting back to watch his boyfriend eat, marveling at his speed. His eyes dropped to Remus’s belly, which was now partially concealed by his school uniform (it had been hell getting it on, but with a few stretching charms it fit--if not a little snugly). The fabric was quickly stretching as Remus’s stomach rounded out, full of the food it had so been craving. Smirking, Sirius took this chance to scoot closer and caress Remus’s belly under the table, a gesture that went unnoticed by the brown haired boy.

By the time dessert was being served, Remus was heaving, barely able to breathe with the way his pants were restricting him. He gave a sideways glance to Sirius, who nodded. Swallowing hard, Remus looked down and unbuttoned his pants, allowing for a little more room for some desserts. After all, he couldn’t miss out on some chocolate cake, or those éclairs, oh! And how could he forget about the pumpkin pasties? He had to try some of this pudding as well, and a few of these biscuits.

Food was being shoved into his mouth before he had the chance to properly swallow what had been pushed in before it. Remus’s cheeks puffed out until he took a large swig of pumpkin juice, washing everything down. He was beginning to feel absolutely drunk with how full he felt. Setting his goblet down, he let out a little hiccup and groaned under his breath, rubbing at the side of his stomach. “P-Pads…I think I ate too much.”

Sirius chuckled and got to his feet. “I’ll help you up to the dorm then and we’ll go lay down, okay?” Remus nodded and Sirius set to work trying to heave the shorter boy to his feet, a task that was easier said than done. Remus’s belly sloshed with every movement and he leaned against Sirius as the two of them made their way through the crowded halls.

Remus couldn’t describe how thankful he was to finally fall into bed, though the motion caused his stomach to wobble unpleasantly. He rolled onto his back and hiccupped once more, face completely red with the effort of walking so far. They had to climb so many staircases and he needed more than one break.

“Look at you,” Sirius purred, crawling into bed with Remus and closing the curtains. He cast the proper silencing charms and lay down beside his stuffed boyfriend. “You look like you’re gonna burst, Moony. Like your stomach is the full moon.”

Remus groaned and closed his eyes, still nursing his aching belly. “I feel like I’m gonna burst, Pads. Why did I eat so much?” He stifled a burp behind his hand, looking thoroughly embarrassed and quickly excusing himself.

Sirius just shrugged, his hair falling over his shoulder. It had grown over the summer. “Probably because you knew it was your last proper meal. You want to start your diet tomorrow, yeah?”

Amber eyes remained closed as Remus’s breathing began to even out, one hand still idly rubbing at his belly. “Mm…diet. Yeah…”

Reaching over, Sirius lay a hand on top of Remus’s heaving belly and began rubbing in circles over the stretched skin. Really, he just wanted to feel it some more, his curiosity getting the best of him. But when Remus let out a sigh of contentment, Sirius took it as a sign that the werewolf was enjoying the belly rub, and so he continued it. Smiling to himself, Sirius massaged every inch of the bloated, stuffed stomach before him, laying a few kisses in the areas he could reach with his lips. It was so hard and taut, quivering with every breath Remus took. Sirius felt his cock twitch to life and he was wishing that Remus wasn’t feel so exhausted, otherwise he would be pounding the other boy into the mattress by now. A smile formed on his lips as he watched Remus slumber, laying his head down beside the werewolf’s and fixing his eyes on his belly.

“Night, my chubby Moonycakes.”

Remus released a sigh and cuddled closer to Sirius, hiccupping again and sighing in contentment. “Night.


End file.
